


No One Mourns the Wicked

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: October 2020 writing challenge [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Fallen Hero Timeline, Gen, Hero of Time is canonically dead here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: [Fallen Hero timeline, post-OoT, pre-LttP].  Despite slaying the Hero of Time and claiming the entire Triforce, Ganon was sealed away in the Sacred Realm.  He was convinced his fellow Gerudo would band together to find a way to free him.  He could not have been more wrong.
Series: October 2020 writing challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	No One Mourns the Wicked

Ganon had thought he had achieved the ultimate victory. The Hero of Time had been lying dead at his feet, and all three pieces of the Triforce had been his.

But before he could finalize his undisputed dominion over Hyrule, Zelda and the other Sages had dared to seal him away in the Sacred Realm. In fury and vexation, Ganon raged against the seal, but it would not break. The most he could do was create for himself a window through which to see what was transpiring in Hyrule.

 _My people will free me_ , he consoled himself. _I started my quest for power for their sake. They will rise up against this traitor Nabooru who dared to stand alongside the sages to seal me away_ …

But as he watched, he could not have been more wrong—and more horrified. The Hero of Time’s wake, held in the Lost Woods and presided over by the Seven Sages, had been attended by members of all the races of Hyrule. And Ganon had eagerly been awaiting to see his fellow Gerudo arrive to revel over the fallen Hero and praise their king instead.

But there was not one word said in Ganon’s praise, not by any single one of them. They bowed before Zelda, bowed before the fallen Hero, and bowed before Nabooru.

“My sisters,” she said. “I take the responsibility of a Sage now; Aveil, my trusted second-in-command, shall lead you from now on.”

“And I shall lead our people to prosperity, working alongside the Royal Family and the other races of Hyrule,” Aveil promised. “We shoulder the shame of allowing our former king to have gone so far and done so much evil, and we will do our best to make amends for his actions.”

“I beg you not to shoulder any shame,” Zelda said. “Link would have agreed. Ganondorf led you astray, as he did my father… All of us here are his victims, and so, we must move on together.”

“And so we shall, Princess,” Aveil said. “We denounce the Evil King and curse his name, and we consider that monster a stain upon the honor of our race. In memory of the Hero of Time, who sought to bring us together, so we shall carry on.”

Ganon watched in fury as his people turned their backs on him and worked with his enemies to entomb the fallen Hero beneath the plinth in the Lost Woods where, following the burial, the Master Sword was enshrined in its new home.

He had been betrayed and abandoned by his subjects—his own people. They had scorned him and cursed him, after everything he had tried to do for them! They should have rejoiced that their king had obtained so much power! Instead, they dared to call him a monster and side with his greatest foe, leaving him trapped!?

 _I will not spare the traitors!_ he fumed. _They will suffer just as much as everyone else once I break free from this prison!_

The Seven Sages were not infallible. This seal would not last forever. It would eventually weaken, and he would be ready to reclaim Hyrule for himself when that happened.

In the meantime, with all three pieces of the Triforce, his power was unmatched. He could reshape the Sacred Realm to a land for him to rule until he found a way out.

But he had learned his lesson. Never again would he trust another, for betrayal was inevitable.

And the people of Hyrule, every race in every region, would pay when he finally returned.


End file.
